


Derek is a Moron

by iamashleydawn



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Somewhat, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashleydawn/pseuds/iamashleydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Sterek forceful kissing, and declarations of Derek's dumbassery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek is a Moron

**Author's Note:**

> Titling these damn tumblr prompts is almost impossible, just fyi.
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt. 
> 
> come hang out with me at twoheartsonerose. :)

Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief, not quite understanding how an Alpha of a pack of (bratty teenage) werewolves, could be so incredibly dense. 

"You, you, you - you absolute fucking moron!" he yelled, before shoving the surprised Derek back against Stiles’ wardrobe and crashing his lips to Derek’s. 

Derek froze for a second, before returning the kiss just as roughly, his hands digging bruises into Stiles’ hips, pulling his body flush against his own. Stiles moaned, one hand grabbing the back of Derek’s neck to angle his head perfectly, and the other digging his nails into Derek’s back.

Stiles twitched his hips just slightly, so that his thigh pressed between Derek’s, and then he shamelessly rubbed himself against the older man’s cock, both men moaning at the contact. 

Derek’s tongue pushed roughly into Stiles’ mouth, licking the roof and tracing the shape of his teeth. Stiles’ tongue tangled with Derek’s for a moment before he wrenched himself away and grabbed a handful of Derek’s shirt. 

With a shove Derek went sprawling on Stiles’ bed, before Stiles jumped on top, and settled between Derek’s legs, pushing down and rubbing his cock against Derek’s. The Alpha moaned, pushing up, causing the rough material of Stiles’ jeans to drag deliciously against his cock, and a moan to push itself out of his throat. 

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles whispered into Derek’s neck, his teeth closing around the skin for a bite that caused Derek to jerk his whole body. 

Derek’s hands pulled at Stiles’ shirt, one hand clawing underneath and his nails dragging along Stiles’ back. Stiles brought his mouth up and nipped at Derek’s bottom lip.

Stiles pulled back for a second, sitting up, his hands resting on Derek’s chest, legs straddling Derek’s hips, and grinding his cock down to make Derek groan and press up, his hands flying to Stiles’ hips to steady him. 

"God, Derek, how could you think for one second, that I’m not completely head over heels in love with you?" Stiles asked, hips pushing down to meet each of Derek’s thrusts up. 

Derek smiled, a tiny, shy smile, that didn’tquite fit the image of Derek or the roughness of their thrusts, but that Stiles thought was the most perfect smile he had ever seen, before Derek flipped them and whispered into Stiles’ neck, 

"I love you, too."


End file.
